<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you be my no eyed girl. by Ang3lEy3z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896041">If you be my no eyed girl.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3lEy3z/pseuds/Ang3lEy3z'>Ang3lEy3z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bf speaks beep boop and writes on a notepad, Demon/Human Relationships, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader can understand Bf for some reason, Y/n is like bf's older sibling but not really, lemon demon references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3lEy3z/pseuds/Ang3lEy3z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You set up the speakers for Cherri(bf) and Keith(gf) because those two are stupid and end up meeting some demonic lemon that has an interest for you.<br/>(No smut srry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monster (Friday Night Funkin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What the fu-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10/31</p>
<p>"So Keith um why are we here again?" Y/n kneeled down on the wet wooden floor connecting wires to the banged up outlet. They were surprised this house even had outlets even working ones. </p>
<p>"Keith?"</p>
<p>"Beep.. bee be-eo a oo a bee(Those two kids told us to)" He squeaked out his voice sounding strained like he was trying to not shit his pants. Y/n could somewhat understand, this house was old and creaky. The ceiling was leaking, floor boards broke at the least of pressure and the thunderstorm that was raging on didn't make this better. And if Y/n was honest this house was more crappy than creepy. </p>
<p>Silence then another crackle, Keith squeaked and jumped a little worrying Y/n.</p>
<p>Damn he really was scared.</p>
<p>One last fix and done! The Speaker was finally set up and Y/n could go home but they couldn't leave Keith here. Yes Cherri was gonna come in like a few minutes but they couldn't just leave Keith here a scared mess. </p>
<p>"Hey can I stay here you look scared?"</p>
<p>"Beep!(yes)" Well that answer was quick. </p>
<p>Just two punks in an abandoned, moldy, wet house. "Just like old times huh bee?" Y/n asked trying to brighten the mood. A beep came from Keith's mouth signifying a yes. It was quiet again a few little songs could be heard from Keith but other than that just silence. </p>
<p>Wet footsteps came from the stairs. Oh Cherri!</p>
<p>She was still wearing her usual short red dress with high heels which contrasted to the dark and dirty environment of the house. Her face looked disgusted looking at the ground. </p>
<p>"Same to be honest." Y/n said fidgeting with the buttons of the speaker. A sigh came out of her mouth she walked and sat on the speaker same spot as usual. No wonder there was an ass shaped mark imprinted on the speaker at all times. </p>
<p>At least Keith looked more alive. I guess I should leaAAA hoLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT.</p>
<p>There was a man? monster? lemon? thing? Well whatever it was it wasn't human. Fuck Y/n wished Pico was here so he could shoot this demonic bastard up.</p>
<p>_Time skip_</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You're just a little snack and so is your girlfriend~"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Gosh this dude is fucked up. Keith was singing nonchalantly and Cherri was sitting like nothing was happening. For the entirety of the song this demon fuck was singing about literal cannibalism and they were just acting normal. Damn no wonder they need Y/n to do everything for them.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I would give you guys a little break but I'm not Satan!"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ah the end. And they left. Lemon fuck over there was counting his winnings not noticing you packing up your stuff or so you thought. </p>
<p>"Sniff sniff." Wait who says snif-</p>
<p>Lemon monster was right behind Y/n sniffing them like a snake about to eat. </p>
<p>"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK" You grabbing all the stuff you can carry and run out the door taking heavy breaths as you stop. </p>
<p>Well that was one 1000 dollar speaker gone to waste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Circuit boards and brains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have t go back there god help you...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah I understand well b-" You were cut off as Pico hung up. Rude. You lied down on your crappy in your crappy room in a crappy apartment in a crappy wherever you are. Couldn't really ask two eight year old's to haul some speaker out. Guess you had to haul that junk out yourself. </p>
<p>___</p>
<p>You put your keys back in your pocket after locking the yellow stained door. An ugly color you could never get used to no matter how many years you've lived here.</p>
<p>You looking back into the void that is your hallway and shivering in fear. What time was it again like 12 maybe 1 am. Guess they never fixed those lights. Worst landlord ever. After an extremely long flight down the stairs You make it to the parking lot. Or a smoking area as the smell of cigarettes and smoke burn your nose. Jeez how many smokers even live here anyway. </p>
<p>You finally sit in your car smelling air that isn't 75% smoke. Refreshing. You turn on the car and drive off to the Abandoned house hoping you won't see that thing again.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>There finally the house. That house. Creepy old creaky house. House that has a demonic lemon monster thing. Lemon monster thing that sniffed you. Lemon monster thing that sang casually about wanting to commit cannibalism. So basically you're fucked if you see him again. But at least you'll die heroically in Keith's eye's. Some sleep deprived broke college student who dies getting speaker for best friend. </p>
<p>Taking the bag out of your trunk and mentally preparing for the worst you walk into the house. However as soon as you walked in the house something was waiting for you. Your body felt warm too warm. It was comforting warm like someone was hugging you. Going back was honestly a mistake but this felt nice. Too nice. </p>
<p>You snap back into reality realizing whoever or whatever was hugging you was nuzzling the nape of your neck like a kitten. You try to run away from it but it keeps on holding you closer. You could even hear its breathing a type that seemed very familiar.</p>
<p>Oh god it was the Lemon.</p>
<p><em><strong>"Sniff sniff."</strong></em> Oh god no not again. You violently thrash around in his grasp trying to escape but it was futile. A few more minutes of pathetically thrashing around in this creatures grasp you start to feel tired. Shit you might even fall asleep here it's all warm and you really need to sle-</p>
<p>Oh god you fell asleep.</p>
<p>OH GOD YOU FELL ASLEEP </p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p>You wake up somewhere somewhere that was actually not your crappy worn down bed. It was big and pillows and blankets surrounded you like a nest. whoever put you here must've cared a whole lot. In your half awake mind you start to drift back asleep again. How long has it been since you've actually slept in a bed like this. </p>
<p>Right at the point when you were about to sleep someone opens up a creaky door. You immediately cover yourself in the blankets surrounding you.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Cute~"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You felt the need to shut down your entire body after hearing that voice. </p>
<p>That lemon.</p>
<p>That obsessive fucking lemon. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>